Haruka in Wonderlan
by Haruka98
Summary: Creaturas llamadas Pokémon. Una inocente muchachita de veinticinco años tiene que afrentar el reto del matrimonio, sin embargo una ultima visita a el sueño de su niñes le hará recordar que no es tan malo dejar la niñez, sobre todo por ese sombrerero-loco.


**Capítulo I**

**Haruka en el país de las maravillas.**

**Prólogo**

_**Reflejos.**_

La chiquilla suspiró. Con la mano derecha comenzó a peinarse los castaños mechones y con la izquierda a sacudir su flequillo. Se observaba en el espejo y con el seño fruncido comenzó a bufar por lo bajo. Ni con en un par de horas a la mano pudo haberse arreglado su rebelde cabellera, que había aprovechado a lo máximo. Pero como siempre, y como le decían todos sus familiares, había heredado la melena indomable de su madre difunta. Con un puchero aniñado, y sin culparla con tan sólo siete años de edad, comenzó a exasperarse enfrente del espejo. Tratando de tranquilizar su alborotada mente, se creó un delirio para ella…

_¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un mundo diferente tras aquel reflejo?_

Miles de respuestas comenzaron a llegar a su joven mente. Locuras, alborotos, un descubrimiento inimaginable. Pero, como todo gran creador afamado, fue interrumpida por el contacto de la mano de su joven padre contra su cabello, que comenzaba a alisarlo de una manera delicada y calmada. _Y cómo sabía que era él. _En el reflejo, la sonrisa de aquel fornido hombre, cabello azulado y tez pálida, le hacía tranquilizarse.

Desde que tenía memoria, era el único que le podía robar una risa. Ya que nunca tuvo el privilegio de sentir una caricia de una madre. El espejo poco a poco comenzó a reflejar una perfecta sonrisa, con los pómulos ligeramente rosados, el moño negro invadiendo su cabellera castaña en la parte superior y un par de coletas libres y sueltas. Y la mirada de Norman se clavó en ella y sólo en ella. La tomó del rostro mientras ella inclinaba constantemente la cabeza hacia ambos costados.

Un trueno sonó afuera de la gran mansión y un rayo de luz se reflejó en el aniñado rostro pálido de la niña…

- Creo que así te ves muy hermosa, Haruka - Comentó en un murmullo casi audible.- Casi como tu madre -

Inconcientemente había creado un llanto en la niñita de ojos tal cual océano, o más grande que cualquier cielo. Zafiros, como el par de zarcillos que colgaban de sus orejas, y el vestido que colgaba tras sus piernas como tal cual campana.

- ¿Tú lo crees, papá? - Cuestionó la niña alejando las lagrimas de sus mejillas con su antebrazo, éste asintió seguro. Ella sonrió, invadida de una suma felicidad incontrolable.

- Eres el reflejo perfecto de tu madre, Haruka. Casi podría decir que eres ella - Contestó unos pocos segundos después, bromeando entre una risa juguetona, a la cual la moza zafiro respondió con un puchero - Vale, ¿Qué te parece si nos encaminamos a la fiesta? -

Sin embargo, afuera en la infernal tormenta, caían truenos, gotas gordas saladas, al tiempo que corría una tormenta de tierra…

* * *

><p>Pero valía la pena sacrificarse. La niña sin amor, cada vez que apreciaba la lluvia en silencio, recordaba a su hermano mayor y a su madre. De la cual no había recuerdo alguno plantado en su mente, una fotografía o por lo menos un suceso. Sabía poco de ella y de su relación con su padre. Tenía en cuenta que era castaña y poseía una angelical voz. Su piel pálida siempre era invadida por un carmesí.<p>

Observó tras la ventana de vidrio el patio principal de los Maple.

Las rosas, con los pétalos caídos y escurriendo, los tulipanes de igual forma, las margaritas, petunias. Casi podía decir que le estaban cantando a ella en solitario. Sostuvo su carita con ambas manos, pero en cuestión de segundos empezó a acariciar a su gatita. Que había llevado consigo a escondidas.

- No creo que sea buen lugar para traer gatos, joven Balance - La interrumpió en su pensar la escandalosa voz de Brendan Maple.

El típico niño engreído, presumido, egoísta y gallardo que conseguía todo lo que quisiese. Melena azabache, con un conjunto de mechones blancos en su flequillo derecho. La ropa más costosa de toda Inglaterra e incluso de toda Europa. Con un movimiento engreído, agitó su cabellera y emitió un sonido con la manzana en su garganta.

- Tan sólo eres una simple niña. No puedo creer que nuestros padres pensaran que seríamos un buen _matrimonio_ - Dijo antes de salir caminando. La espalda recta y la mirada en alto.

Y tras su espalda, la chiquilla apretó las manos convirtiéndolas en un par de puños, dedicándose a sacarle la lengua al mismo tiempo. Cuando por fin su mirada no captó una parte más de él, se ordenó el vestido que su padre le había compadro hace un par de semanas atrás. Era verdad, en quince años más él sería su esposo. Inconcientemente comenzó a soltar lagrimas amargas tras sus orbes zafiros.

- Me disculpo por mi primo - Se disculpó una voz calmante a sus espaldas. Ésta se giró y pudo contemplar la imagen de un niño un año mayor que ella, y de la misma edad que Brendan.

- ¿Tu primo? - Le preguntó, acomodando con más tranquilidad su vestido. Después de esto cogió a su gatita y continuó acariciándola. Escondiendo tu bochorno tras su cabello.

- Sí, Brendan. Lo odio tanto o más que tú - Contestó entre una risa jocosa, sentándose en el suelo, palmando a un lado de él indicando que se sentara a su lado. - Ven. Toma asiento, Haruka - Haciendo lo que pedía, incorporó a la felina en su regazo con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Me conoces?, ¿Cómo? - Cuestionó una vez más.

- Si mi padre no fuera el menor yo sería el que estuviera en el lugar de Brendan - Contestó con una sonrisa picara, con las mejillas tenuemente rojas.

- ¿Te refieres a… - Tartamudeaba la niña, desesperada.

**Fin del Capítulo I**


End file.
